Film Recorders are output devices used for transferring video (moving) and/or still digital images to photographic film for archival storage or display. Generally, a film recorder includes a light tight enclosure in which the photographic film is moved across an imaging plane at a predetermined speed, a processor to read the digital image and control a modulator to modulate light from a light source, and imaging optics to focus the modulated light on the imaging plane to record the image on the film. Generally, the light is modulated using a Cathode Ray Tube (CRT) which exposes the film a pixel at a time by scanning an electron beam of variable intensity along a phosphorescent screen, or by scanning a spot beam of modulated monochromatic light across the film to incrementally expose pixels in a raster type scan. Typically the beam is scanned across a width of the film, which is then moved in incremental steps after each line is scanned until the frame has been exposed. The film is stable during exposure and is advanced to the next frame after the frame has been completely exposed. Alternatively, the film can be advanced at constant velocity while the exposure is being done. Conventional film recorders suffer from a number of problems. First, the frame rate or speed at which the film can be exposed and advanced is slow, typically on the order of 0.5 to 2 frames per second. Exposing film a single pixel at a time is a limiting factor in frame rate. Second, a resolution of the image is low, typically on the order of 2 k to 4 k of pixels per line or width of the film. Finally, in CRT illumination systems, recording of color images using a monochromatic light source requires repetitive exposures of each frame using filters to expose each color, further reducing the frame rate. On the other hand, in the existing laser system, three projection optical paths are required to place three colors on the film.